


She Once Was Dark

by demoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa remembers Andromeda as she wishes she still was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Once Was Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: chair

Narcissa remembers when Andromeda could be cruel too. Back when she was still a Black.

She had awoken from the night’s rest to find herself strapped to a chair. Not with magic like Bellatrix was apt to do, but with rope. Andromeda. Only she would deign to take the time to tie her up like this.

‘Andie! What is the meaning of this?’ demanded Narcissa. ‘Mother will be furious if we do not make an appearance for breakfast!’

Andromeda only chuckled, getting up from Narcissa’s bed from behind the chair.

Narcissa went very still as Andromeda’s lips grazed her ear, ‘Don’t struggle, Cissy dear. We wouldn’t want you to bruise your lovely skin, now would we?’

For another few glorious but torturous minutes (years it had felt like at the time), Andromeda had slipped a cold hand up Narcissa’s nightie, very lightly touching, and occasionally pinching at the soft flesh of her thighs. With each pass Andromeda’s hand went higher and ever closer to where Narcissa wanted that hand.

And did those fingers slip inside as she so yearned?

No.

Just before she swirled her fingers around Narcissa’s aching clit, Andromeda simply whispered, ‘I love seeing you like this.’

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to thrust her hips forward, moaning, ‘Please, Andie!’

But Andromeda had disapparated, leaving Narcissa to untangle herself from the suddenly slack ropes.

Narcissa remembers that day quite clearly, sitting her luxurious but lonely mansion, and longs for it with all her heart.


End file.
